Our First meeting until that
by AkariNozomi
Summary: Akari Nozomi is a new junior high school, she meet some kind person and her perfect partner for the first time in forever. She played at Teiko, and became friends with the Kiseki No Sedai, what will happen?


Teiko high school, ini adalah tahun pertama aku belajar di sekolah yang jauh dari SD-ku dulu dan aku rasa aku tidak akan mendapatkan banyak teman. Sebelum masuk kelas, tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang "Akh..""Iiee..Summimasen!""D-Daijobu.. Etto, harusnya aku yang minta maaf""Tidak apa.. Ah, namamu siapa?""Akari Nozomi desu""Ah.. Nozomi-san! Momoi desu""Momoi-san tte?""Hmm! Ayo duduk di sebelahku!""Oke!" kamipun berteman akrab. Pulangnya, "Nozomi-san!""Hmm?""Kamu.. masuk klub apa?""Aku belum tahu..""Mau ikut denganku?""Ke?""Bertemu Aomine-kun!""Aomine?""Ya! Ayo!" lalu mereka pergi ke kelas Aomine dan Akari hanya menunggu di luar. "Aomine-kun!""Satsuki""Hehe.. Ayo kita pulang!""Oke" lalu mereka keluar "Maaf menunggu Nozomi-san!""Tak apa-apa, Momoi-san""Ah.. Ini dia Aomine-kun!""Ah.. Nozomi Akari desu""Sou,, Nozomi-chan.. Yoroshiku!""Ha'i!" dan setelah itu kami selalu bertiga.

Suatu hari, "Basket?""Ayo kita main!" "Besok kita mau ulangan, Dai-chan""Tak apa.. Sebentar saja! Ayolah Nozomi-chan!""Hhh.. Baiklah""Bagus!""Etto.. Dimana Momoi-san?""Dia sedang punya urusan""Soukka.. Ayo kita main!""One-on-one yaa!""Hhh.. Baiklah!" lalu kami pergi ke lapangan basket, dan bermain dan ternyata.. aku menang "Eh? Hontou desuka?""Nee! Kau hebat, aku saja adalah ace dari reguler team di sini""Iiee..""Kau bisa bermain basket dengan baik, ikut klub bakset saja!""Hmm.. Kupikirkan dulu yaa!Jaa~" aku melambaikan tanganku dan pergi untuk pulang ke rumah. Esoknya di sekolah, "Nozomi!""Aaa.. Momoi-san!""Kemarin kamu menang lawan Aomine-kun?""Ah.. Itu hanya bermain biasa""Masuk klub basket ya! Onegai!""Baiklah.""Yey!" setelah itu dimulailah hari-hari yang agak baru untukku,

Hari pertama aku masuk klub basket, "Akari Nozomi desu!""Kau yang mengalahkan Aomine ya? Wah.." di sana pun menjadi ramai "Su-Summimasen.. Itu hanya bermain biasa kok""Tetap saja!" llau mereka mulai latihan dan aku hanya melihat dari kejauhan lalu tiba-tiba ada bola basket ke arahku dan aku menangkapnya "Ah..::Summimasen, bisa kau berikan bola itu?""Ah.. Ini""Terima kasih""Yaa!""Ah Nozomi-san, tidak ikut bermain?""Aku ingin bermain juga.. Tapi memang boleh?""Tentu saja""Arigatou! Etto, namamu siapa?""Kuroko Tetsuya desu""Yoroshiku nee, Tetsuya-san!""Mou.. Ayo bermain!""Baiklah!" lalu dia main dan kelompok mereka menang. "Akh. Kita menang! Pasti karena ada Nozomi-san""Tidak, itu karena kerja sama tim""Tidak kok" akupun merasa terharu karena baru kali ini aku dihargai dan aku hanya menghapus air mata sedikit "Yo!""Dai-chan!""Aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu""Ahaha.. Tidak apa!""Ayo kita pulang!""Baiklah!" lalu mereka pulang.

Karena itu aku diterima di klub basket, lalu 1 minggu setelah itu saat setelah pulang sekolah "Nozomi-san!""K-Kuroko-kun, ada apa?""Kita disuruh berkumpul untuk mendengar pesan dari pelatih""Hum.. Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!""Ha'i!" lalu kami pergi ke lapangan basket dan dibacakan nama-nama pemain reguler dan aku merasa tidak akan terpilih tetapi "Nomor 9, Akari Nozomi""Eh?""Mulai besok, kita akan memiliki latihan khusus!""Ha'i!" lalu pulangnya "M-Main di reguler?""Akari-chan!""Dai-chan!""Omedetou!""Arigatou..""Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke Majiba bersama Tetsu""Baiklah!" kami pergi ke sana untuk makan dan hariku menyenangkan.

Esoknya setelah pualng sekolah, "Huh.." aku keluar dari kelas dan melihat Kuroko dan aku menyapanya "Kuroko-kun!" kuroko pun melihatku dan tersenyum kecil "Ehh.. Ternyata kamu bisa tersenyum juga""Begitulah Nozomi-san""E-Etto, ayo kita latihan!""Baiklah" kamipun pergi ke lapangan asket dan setelah sampai aku melihat masih kosong "Kuroko-kun""Hmm?""Kamu tahu, siapa anak-anak lain yang dipanggil namanya?""Hmm.. Sepertinya aku hanya kenal Aomine-kun""Soukka.. Sayang sekali" lalu Aomine datang "Yo Tetsu dan Nozomi""Konnichiwa Aomine-kun!""Yoo.. Ayo kita bermain! Oh ya, tetsu gak masuk reguler""Tak apa Aomine-kun""Oh ya.. Yang lain itu Midorima, Akashi dan Murasakibara""Souu.. Aku tidak mengenal mereka""Mereka kalah hebat dari Nozomi-chan""Tidak juga.. Ayo latian!""Yosh!" lalu kami latihan.

Pulang setelah latihan aku sendirian karena ada tugas sebentar untuk pengurus kelas. Saat aku berjalan, tiba-tiba aku ditabrak seseorang sampai jatuh "Akh.""Kau tidak apa-apa, nanodayo?" tanya orang itu sambilkan mengeluarkan tangannya. Refleks aku menerima tangannya dan beridri "Tak apa.""Yokatta!"Eh kau.. Jangan-jangan!""Hmm?""Nozomi Akari desuka?""Ya.. Ini aku""Soukka.. Ikut aku, nanodayo!""Ehh? Ke mana?""Ikut saja!" lalu aku mengikutinya dan sampai ke ;apangan basket "Tunggu.. Kau siapa?""Midorima Shintaro, nanodayo""Mi-Midorima?""Ayo bermain, one-on-one""Ehh? Umm. Baiklah!" lalu kami bermain dan aku menang "Ahh..""Kau hebat, nanodayo""Terimakasih""Yaa!" lalu kami pulang dan lusa kami lomba dan Teiko menang meskipun tidak ada Akashi di dalamnya.

Saat naik ke kelas 8, suatu hari aku sedang berlatih sendirian dan tiba-tiba ada seorang yang datang 'Summimasen!" kulihat dirinya yang tingi dan keren lalu entah mengapa aku menyukainya dan launaku terhenti "Y-Ya? A-ada apa?""Apa ada.. Aomine Daiki?""Dai-chan? Dia belu datang!""Soukka.. Tapi dia keren ya.. Tak terkalahkan""Eh? Tidak juga! Aku pernah mengalahkannya""Hee.. Begitu ya?""Eh.. Iyaa""Wah kamu keren sekali! Jaa" aku terdiam sebentar dan agak berdebar-debar stelah aku dipuji olehnya "Jaa nee" orang itu pun pergi dan aku tersadar "Oh ya dia cari Dai-chan! Mau apa ya? Sudahlah.." dan pulangnya dia dan ada 2 anak baru yang masuk klub basket.

Dan salah satu dari 2 anak baru itu bernama Sakura Todo, dan dia anaknya baik meskipun tomboy tetapi kami menjadi akrab. Suatu hari, "Akari!" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan dan Sakura memelukku "Ukh,,""Ayo kita main!" lalu Kise lewat "Akaricchi dan Sakura-san!""Aaa.. Kise-kun""Wah kalian mirip sekali ssu""Ah.. Begitukah?""Yaa..""Berarti aku keren?""Kerenan Akaricchi!""..""Jaa nee ssu~" lalu Kise pergi "Akari?""E-Eh.. Summimasen""Kau suka Kise ya?""I-Itu..""Ciee..""Summimasen.. Aku..""Ganbare!""Terima kasih!""Yaa!" setelah itu kami menjadi partner dan entah kenapa dipanggil Twin.

Suatu hari, aku kebetulan pulang sangat malam dan tinggal di sekolah karena urusan sekolah. Karena bosan, aku bermain basket sendirian dan tiba-tiba "Akari Nozomi""Ehh?" aku menoleh ke arah sauara yang memanggilku "Kau ya.." orang itu berjalan mendekatiku "A-Ada apa?" lalu dia memgang tangabku dan respon wajahku memerah dan menutup mataku "Tenang saja.. Buka matamu""Ehh?" diapun melihat mataku "Kau punya mata yang tidak biasa ya?""Eh.. Aku tidak tahu""yah..""Tapi entah kenapa, aku bisa melihat masa depan""Hmm.. Makanya kami semua kalah darimu""Ti-tidak juga..""Sudah ya.. Kamu pulang saja, tidak baik masih di sini" ujarnya sambil berjalan "Na.. Namamu..""Akashi Seijuurou desu""Arigatou Akashi-san""Yaa!" Akashi pun pergi dan aku terdiam di sana dan merasaaku menyukainya da setelah itu pualang.

Sudah setengah tahun berlalu sejak itu, aku dan Sakura sangat dekat dan aku tidak ingin berpisah. Tapi, suatu hari aku menerima telpon "Akari""Ah Ibu! Ada apa?""Kau nyaman di Jepang?""Nyaman sekali!""Hmm.. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat.. Tapi""Ada apa, Ibu?""Minggu depan, kau pindag ke Australaia ya!""Ehh? Kenapa?""Nenekmu sakit""Ehh? Ti-Tidak?..""Dan harus ada yang menjaganya""Aku mengerti.. Baiklah""Ak-" lalu aku menutup telpon itu dan menangis di situ.

Hari sabtu, aku datang paling duluan untuk bermain basket "Hhh.." lalu tiba-tiba Sakura datang "Akari!" akupun menoleh dan masih menangis "Ada apa Akari?""Ti-tidak..""Ada apa? Jawa aku!""Ti.. Hiks..""Akari" lalu Sakura mengusap kepalaku lembat "A-Aku akan pindah""Pindah?" lalu dari belakang pintu semua anak-anak tim basket reguler jatuh "Akh..""Ka-Kalian""Gomen!" lalu mereka masuk "Akaricchi menangis?""Huh.. Tidak kok""Oi Nozomi""aaa.. Akashi-san""Jangan pindah, ini perintah!""Ta-Tapi..""Kalau kau pindah, aku akan..""akan?""Akan membuat yang lain berlatih lebih keras" aku hanya terdiam dan menahan tawa "Haha.. Itu bagus dong, Akashi-san!""Yah.. Aku..""Hmm?" lalu Murasakibara datang "Akarichin, jangan pindah!""Aha.. Sayang sekali, tapi aku tak bisa.." lalu kami hanya berbincang "Akari jangan takut! Tenang saja, kami akan selalu mengingatmu! Kita kan teman!" mendengar itu, aku menangis "Terima kasih semuanya.. Hiks" hari itu aku tidak akan pernah lupakan.

Sehari sebelum berangkat, aku berkeliling sekolah "Teiko.. Meski hanya sebentar aku senang bisa bersekolah di sini!" lalu Akashi datang "Oi Nozomi""Akashi-san! Konnichiwa! Ada apa?""Ini untukmu""Wah.. terimakasih""Satu lagi?""Hmm?" lalu Akashi mendekat dan mencimku "Ehh?""Jangan lupakan ini..""Yaa, Akashi-san!" aku pun pulang dan beres- beres. Sebelum berangkat, "Ahh.. Kalian semua jangan menangis! Masa Kiseki No Sedai menangis?""Hiks.. Kita gak bisa ketemu lagi ya?""Pasti bisa.. Suatu hari nanti, di lapangan basket. Jadi, jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal!" aku menyemangati mereka dan mereka berhenti menangis "Hingga saatnya nanti, aku ingin kalian terus bermain basket! Dan mengingat aku!""Tentu saja!""Ah.. Sudah saatnya, sampai jumpa semuanya!""Jaa!" aku pun meninggalkan mereka dengan senyuman meskipun aku sendiri sangat sedih, tetapi aku tidak menyerah dan akan terus mengingat mereka sampai di saat kita bertemu lagi.


End file.
